unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Shutrohgar
Shutrohgar is a Draenei Paladin within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, and is a officer within the Sha'tar. He is a Captain of the Sha'tari-Guard and Custodian of the Garadar. Personality Shutrohgar is gruff and a tad stubborn in his ways, having lived for over twenty five millennia he has never strayed from his ways. This is even with recent events he hardly holds them to heart as they were so trivial in the length he has fought and served as a soldier for the Naaru. Though having fought orcs throughout Draenor during the rising of the Horde, he doesn't really harbor any ill will towards them. He has been fighting Kil’jeaden’s pursuers for far longer, since Velen led his people from Argus and sees that their actions were the mechanization of the demons. The same way that his own people had been turned. He doesn't speak much, but when he does, it's like a drill sergeant when he's angry and like a tired old man when he isn’t. He apparently has a soft spot for children. Appearance Shutrohgar is an older male Draenei, his skin taking on a deep faded sapphire tone. His tendrils are long, prominent of his age, along with the creases that are shown on them along with his face. He has two long tentacles below each ear. His eyes glow a deep blue and he had long flowing white hair tied into a pony tail. History Shutrohgar has served as Sha'tar since his people left Argus and the order was formed. In that time he rose through the ranks until he served second to General Tiras'alan. Continuing in that role while he lived in Elodor on Draenor nearly twenty five thousand years later. During his time at that posting, he met Aethalia, a woman much younger than him but taken by his noble appearance. These feeling became much stronger when the Shadowmoon Clan orcs attacked the city during the Horde's rising. Shutrohgar fought engagements all over Shadowmoon valley, even attacking the clans fortresses around Anguish Keep. But eventually all the Draenei had to pull back to Talador and Shattrath. It while the two of them were in the capital, that Shutrohgar finally returned Aethalia's feelings eventually wedding her. Around this time, Nobundo returned from his exile know Nagrand, bringing the teaching of the elements with him. Aethalia was one of his first students. When Velen launched his raid on Tempest Keep, a vision from the elements prompted the couple to join the Prophet. Together they left on the Exodar and came to Azeroth. During the Lich King's War against the Living, they remained in Exodar, teaching younger Draenei the paths that they themselves followed. As the Cataclysm struck, Aethalia felt the call of the spirits, and left for the earthen ring at the Maelstrom to aid the Earthen Ring to calm the balance. Her husband followed, protecting her from rampaging elementals and Twilight cultists. When Go'el and the Aspects attained the Dragon Soul from the Caverns of Time, the two of them joined the forces attacking the Destroyer, Deathwing, as he flew through the sky. Later, in Pandaria, Aethalia put her talents for restoration to use healing the damage that had been inflicted to Shen-zin, the Wandering Isle, while her husband offered to train Pandaria in the arts of war as he had known them for far more than ten thousand years. Plot Shutrohgar was stationed upon the Seventh Fleet and to act as a Custodian of the Dimensional Ship, the Garadar. Here he would lead the Sha'tar in protecting the ships, acting as a custodians for the Fleet and guards for all. Equipment Weapon: Kureth Manoor, Spear of the Naaru: A long silver crystal spear that has seen thousand of battles over the millennia that Shutrohgar has wielded it. This spear holds within it the fragment of a Naaru and holds great Holy power within it. Armor: ''Sha'tar Honor Guard Battleplates'': Solid silver and purple armor made of the strongest metals of Draenor and imbued with holy runes. Skill Master of Arms: As a member of the Sha'tar Guard, Shutrohgar is trained in many aspects of warfare, in many weapons and techniques. Having over twenty five millennia of training and experience the man has learned almost every form of fighting method ever employed by his race and those they have met. * Master Swordsman: Swordsmanship is one of the techniques he has mastered, having millennia of experience in this with many different weapon types and even fighting forms. Personally knowing over two hundred separate fighting methodologies in over eighteen different sword forms. * Master Staff Fighter: Having learns to use staffs and spears, his training in this field has made him an almost unparalleled fighting force with a spear. One of his most favored weapons, having over five thousand years of experience with this weapon alone and having master every single form of combat with this weapon. There is none that have as much knowledge and skill as him with using a spear within the Seventh Fleet. Master Tactician and Strategist: Having served in A'dal's army for so long he has become the foremost expert on fighting against the Legion and their armies. Often acting as a support officer to Mairne in battle when directing troops. Having the experience of thousands of separate battles and victories. It was he who designed the strategy to assault the Soul Society and then the plan to assault the Gotei 13. Holy Power: Shutrohgar possesses a great deal of Holy Power, from his close connection to the Naaru and his weapon he possesses a great deal of Holy power. Capable of engulfing entire areas in Holy Fire and even surviving against attacks that normal mortals cannot. Even using it to empower his body to feats superhuman strength, speed and agility. * Holy Fire: He can create waves of Holy Fire, capable of being manipulated with his spear. Controlling its flow and force, even directing it as a single beam of force that can incinerate anything in its path. * Holy Force: Capable of releasing a wave of Holy Energy that can utterly destroy demons and other foul creatures just upon contact. * Divine Protection: Summons a powerful barrier that can shield not only himself but several others within a dome of light from danger. Trivia Shutrohgar is an Original Character of ithros falasson.